Wrong
by ElissaCousland
Summary: During a power outage, Serah comforts Claire. Another exploration of their relationship. Farroncest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hadn't really felt like writing much the last couple days, sorry guys. but you can't really keep a writer from writing, so here's a one-shot. Farroncest ftw! The Farrons are teens here, just in case it matters, but I don't it does. 17 and 15 respectively.

-Wrong-

Thunder crashed it's booming threat across the Bodhum night. Unrelenting torrents drowned the seaside apartments and added layers to the violent, cresting waves that churned upon the rock and slammed against the shore. The night was dark and heavy, the only sounds were those of nature's wrath unleashed upon Cocoon.

A moderate sized apartment building about a mile inland, housed nearly a hundred occupants. Two of those tenants were the Farron sisters. _What a pity… _whispers behind their backs when the girls were out of earshot. _Heard the oldest dropped outta school… _On the way to the grocery store. _It's so sad… _Coming into the lobby. _Those poor girls…_ Waiting for the elevator. _All they have is each other… _In the laundry room.

Sometimes it irked the older sister. Her and Serah's lives were none of their neighbor's business. She sneered reflexively at the thought. So why did they all seem to try so hard to make it their business? _Damned nosy, busybodies…_

"What's wrong, Claire?"

Serah shifted, turning in her sister's arms to face her. A delicate hand reached up to caress the older Farron's cheek, and instantly, the tension in the older girl seemed to melt away, to disappear under that gentle contact of flesh. Claire, or _Lightning_ as she preferred to be called by any who were not Serah, shivered slightly at the feel of the younger girl's fingers trailing lightly against her skin.

Claire grinned warmly at her sister. "It's nothing I was just…thinking…"

A headful of pink ponytail canted slightly to one side. "About what?" the younger Farron inquired.

"About…-er…" Crimson heat blushed up the older girl's neck and face, quickly turning her pale skin a bright, fiery scarlet.

She knew she couldn't tell Serah what she was really thinking. What she had thought about a lot over the past few years. It was…just…so…._wrong_…

_What kind of a big sister am I, to have these completely inappropriate thoughts about her. She counts on me, depends on me, to protect her. _Lightning sighed, hugging her sister closer to her body. She pecked her chastely on the top of her head.

"Now what _was _I thinking about…?"

Serah giggled, covering her mouth with her hands at Lightning's feigned and exaggerated confused expression. Her lips were pulled, twisted to one side, the tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth, her eyes narrowed in mock concentration.

A cool breeze whipped in through the window, violently rattling the blinds and swept through the small room, taking with it, the tiny flame of the candle. Serah gasped as she felt Lightning stiffen beneath her.

"I'll get it," she offered, scrambling to her feet to re-light their only source of illumination after the power had gone out from the storm raging outside. She hurriedly felt around the coffee table for a match and struck one three times before getting it to actually take. In the dim light of the candle, Serah noticed Lightning ease her sitting position a little higher on the couch. Lightning glanced in her direction, but wouldn't meet her gaze.

_She's embarrassed… _Serah realized, feeling a sudden pang of empathy for her older sister. _It's okay, Claire…_ Serah smiled a little. "There, all better now, right?" she asked, glancing at her sister, who still would not look at her.

"Its late…" Claire said with a certain tone that Serah was all-too-familiar with by now from years of living with her, " you should…go to bed. I'll be fine,"

Serah glanced down at the floor, disappointed. They hardly spent time together anymore. Was one night in her sister's loving arms so much to ask? Divine Providence released a mighty crackling boom above their heads that shook the entire apartment on it's foundation, and the accompanying flash of white nearly blinded Serah. When her vision cleared, she saw Claire cowering into the blanket, clutching it tight to her body, eyes splayed open wide. She sighed and walked across the room to shut the window that had been open.

"You're always taking care of me, Claire. Providing for me. Protecting me." she said, pausing, with her back still turned to her sister. Serah sighed, and made her way back to the couch, pulling the thin blanket out of Claire's grasp and crawling into her previous tenance between Claire's legs.

Lightning sighed as she felt Serah's back ease into it's familiar position, their bodies melding together into a perfect, snuggly fit. Serah's weight settled against her and her head nestled against Lightning's chest. Both girls sighed contentedly. Lightning's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "Now it's my turn, to protect you," Serah said, fighting a sly smirk as she slid her hand into Claire's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Protect you…from the big bad storm…" She snickered, burying her laughter against Claire's chest as the older girl slid her arms around Serah's waist.

"I'm not afraid of the _whole _storm, Serah" Lightning scoffed. "Just the- eep!" she jumped a bit as another loud crash threatened to tear down the tiny apartment accompanied by another blinding flash of bright.

Serah continued to snicker, much to Lightning's inner dismay and embarrasment. "Lightning, indeed…" the younger Farron teased. Lightning elbowed Serah softly in the ribs. The younger Farron responded with a not-so-gentle slap on the arm.

_Ow!_

Lightning slapped Serah back a little harder on her arm, just above her armband.

"Ow, Claire!" she complained and really let Claire have a good one.

"Serah, what the hell!" Lightning yelled.

"You started it!" Serah said in a raised voice.

Another vicious crack and blinding flash had the older girl cringing again, and the younger sister smirked with a gentle snort. "…pfft…_Lightning_…" she murmured. The elder Farron nudged her half-heartedly as her eyes began to grow weary. The sisters settled into the comforting warmth of each other as the night wore on. Lightning lost herself in her own thoughts to the soft sounds of Serah's breaths.

Lightning wasn't sure when it had happened. But for as long as she could remember, she was completely infatuated with Serah. It was not a question of her looks, or her personality, her cheery warmth, her kind, nurturing heart, her innocent sweetness, it was all of those. She loved her. For as long as they had lived, she had been in love with Serah. Lightning even loved the parts about Serah that no one else knew about. Her fiery quick temper, her quiet inner strength, her steely resolve, but…

She sighed wearily. _She deserves better than me._ Her thoughts turned bitter with self-loathing at a not-so-proud and not-so-sisterly memory. It was last summer, nearly a year ago. Serah had just introduced Lightning to her new boyfriend, Snow. Then one day, about a couple weeks later, they were all hanging out at the pool. Serah was wearing a rather skimpy bikini and Lightning managed to catch herself and correct her staring, so as not to be caught. Later in the day, she caught them making out, heavily, in the living room - _on this very couch!- _Lightning thought with a momentary flash of anger at the memory. She yanked Serah off of the brute and jerked her into the hallway, cursing and screaming at her not to ever let him touch her like that again!

"_But we were just kissing, Claire!"_

"_I saw where his hands were headed, Serah! Only sluts do that!"_

Lightning winced. Oh yes, it had hurt, seeing the pain and confusion flicker behind wide, innocent eyes. Looking back, Lightning realized it wasn't anger that drove her to that reaction. It was jealousy. And in her rage, the older girl threatened the young man who honestly had done nothing wrong.

"_You! Get out! Now! Before I feed your balls to my neighbor's dog!"_

Lightning smiled with the memory of just how fast that young man had gotten up off of the couch and practically ran away. It was weeks before he dared show his face around her again.

Serah's hand gripped hers tighter. "Claire?"

"Hm?" she asked sleepily, broken now from her wandering thoughts. It may be wrong how she feels about Serah, but at least she could have her here, like this, she thought wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller girl's waist.

"Tell me…"

Lightning winced, she knew what was coming.

"Tell me again…about _her_…"

A bitter ache that long-resided in her heart and never seemed to truly mend, throbbed again, with renewed angst, and a longing for what they could never have. She smiled, sadly. Her fingers idly caressed Serah's fine, silken hair.

"She's beautiful…tall…not as tall as him…about a head shorter." Claire continued to stroke Serah's hair. "You have her eyes," she whispered to the younger girl, "Same hair color"

Serah stirred beneath her, squeezing her hand again. "We all have the same hair-"

"No," Lighting gently assures her. "Yours is …closer, the same shade…peachy, blonde-pink,"

"Hey…" Lightning nudged Serah, who seemed to be falling closer to sleep, "Do you remember…your tenth birthday…We lived in Eden back then…you'd never been to the beach…"

Serah's head tilts up to look at Lightning, "Was that…before…?"

Lightning nods. Yes. Before the accident that left them orphans. "Just before" she confirms. Serah shakes her head and almost has tears in her eyes, but Lightning's insistently soothing caresses on her back and her head seem to melt away the jumble of painful and confusing memories.

"I don't remember…it's too far back…You know I don't remember anything from before…" Serah says, a quiet sadness in her tone.

By now the storm is fading, and Lightning's eyes drift off into the distance of time. She clutches Serah tighter. Kisses her on her head. Smiles softly at her.

"Then I'll remember…for the both of us…"

Serah hears once more about the vague and fading ghosts that were once her parents, those strange, mysterious caregivers whose images she can barely recall anymore. She is lulled by the sound of her caretaker, the only one she has ever known, the only one she can recall, the only one that matters. She snuggles closer to Claire, her lifeline in the stormy sea of sad, tragic memories that have swallowed up her childhood. And she knows it's wrong. Its intrinsically wrong to feel this way about Claire, but for as long as she can remember, she had been infatuated with Claire. It's never been a question of her looks or personality, her cold, calculating ruthless demeanor that serves to protect all those around her, her outward stoicism and strength, but rather it is all of these. Serah even loves the parts of Claire that no one else knows about. Her quiet vulnerability lying just beneath the surface of the near-impenetrable shell she wears, her gentle, loving nature, and especially the self-sacrificing unconditional love in her heart for Serah. Serah knows Lightning feels the same way about her.

And Serah knows that Lightning knows it's _wrong_. But they can have this. Here. Tonight. She smiles softly and nestles her face further into the crook of Claire's warm neck and inhales of her sweet-scented skin. Claire's arms lock tighter around her waist, and Serah glances up, smiling at the way Claire's eyes flutter, her voice trails off, struggling to stay awake. Serah plants a chaste kiss on Claire's cheek. Eyes closed, breathing heavy and even, Claire's lips turn upward.

OOOOOOO

A/N: I wanted something fluffy/sweet between the sisters that doesn't involve Farronsex. Hope you enjoyed the T-rating. Let me know if you'd like more from this, I can always try, anything to get the writing juices flowing. and I might even bump the rating up, *wink, wink* so review pls if you enjoyed. Does Light seem too OOC? I figured she's gotta have _some_ phobias locked away under that shell, a little bit afraid of the dark maybe, and her namesake as well. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

-Wrong-

ch. 2

It was late when Serah Farron slipped her key into the lock. Snow had just dropped her off from their date and she knew her older sister would be mad. It was a school night, after all. She had just started college and Lightning wasn't too happy about her boyfriend keeping her out all hours of the night. So she quietly turned the key as slowly as she could. All the lights in the apartment were off. Serah silently prayed that her sister was already asleep.

Her heart went out to Lightning and she felt a little guilty for making her worry on nights like these. She had turned her cell phone off earlier, just to avoid what would have only become a fight. Serah took a deep breath and turned the knob. She held that breath and cursed inwardly as the knob squeaked in protest. In all honesty, Lightning wouldn't have heard it, but to Serah, it seemed as loud a thunderbolt crashing through the deathly silent apartment. She cursed under her breath when the hinges on the door groaned as she gently pushed the door open.

The apartment was bathed in total darkness, save for a few slivers of silvery moonlight spilling onto the carpet from between the curtains that otherwise shaded the windows. The younger Farron paused in the doorway. Her ears filled with the sound of her pulse pumping through her veins as she listened, intently, for any sign of her sister. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she searched the living room, the kitchen, the hallway.

There was no sign of Lightning. _Thank fal'Cie_, she thought to herself. She turned and quietly pushed the door shut. She held her breath as she eased the noisy fixture back to its original position. The door slid back into place with a slight thump. Serah let out the breath she was holding and smiled. All she had to do now was sneak down the hallway, past Lightning's bedroom, and into her own room. _Piece of cake_. Serah turned on her heels to do just that.

Her heart stopped in her chest by ice-blue eyes piercing down at her from above. Pink brows frowned deeply, creasing the otherwise smooth, creamy skin of her sister's forehead, and making those eyes seem to almost seethe with a sinister aura. Serah unknowingly cringed, an instinctive reflex, but one that was quite undeserved. She knew, deep down, Lightning would never hurt her. Because Lightning _loved_ her. Still, her voice came out in a fearful, high-pitched squeak.

"L-Light!" she gasped, "Y-y-ou scared me,"

In the dim light, her sister's eyes held no sympathy. Her frown deepened. Her voice was low, steady, and as cold as the ice color of her eyes. "You're _late_," she said.

"But…I- the movie…we…stopped for a bite to- and-and-" Serah tripped helplessly over any sort of explanation.

Lightning leaned in closer. Her voice went lower, deadly serious. Her eyes narrowed. "You have a _curfew_, Serah,"

"I-I-I..know, Light-and I w-wasn't trying to stay out…honest…but-but-" Serah fumbled again apologetically. Subconsciously, she backed up against the door, to put as much distance between her and the intimidating form of her soldier sister. Lightning took well to the villain role. She eased forward until their bodies just barely touched, a gentle brush of breasts through fabric. Serah shivered, a fond smile coming to her lips from the familiar contact.

Lightning shot one hand out, holding her palm flat against the door to block any attempt at escape that her little sister might make. Her face was still a mask of stern authority. Serah's gentle blue eyes pleaded with hers. Lightning scowled in response.

"You kept me waiting," she said flatly. It was now that Serah noticed Lightning was wearing nothing but a thin, sheer camisole and small, lace panties. Her breath caught and her cheeks flushed with heat. Her groin filled immediately with intensity, desire. She wanted Light to toss her onto the floor and take her. Or the couch. The kitchen counter. The table. Hell, it didn't matter where. She just-_needed _her-NOW.

Serah's breath came in ragged gasps, her heart beat frantic, her body flushed with anticipation. Lightning brushed a few strands of hair from Serah's face, and even that slight touch sent electric shivers through her little sister's aroused body. Lightning caressed her cheek as she tilted Serah's head to a better angle for kissing.

"You know…" she whispered, her eyes melting into tender pools of crystal. "…how I _hate_…" her fingers continued along Serah's jaw, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her sister's skin in their wake. Serah moaned softly. "…to be kept…" Lightning paused, purposely, her lips a fraction of a millimeter from Serah's.

"Please…" Serah whispered breathlessly.

"…waiting…" Lightning finished her chastisement of Serah with a tender brush of her lips against the younger Farron's. Serah let herself be caressed by the tender care with which Lightning kissed her. It always turned her on when Lightning would act possessively towards her, but Lightning's tender side was a special treat, a wondrous gift to be treasured all the more for it's rarity. Usually, Light would take her with the greatest intensity and their passion would be spent quickly, their screams fading into the walls of the small apartment.

Lightning pulled away, far too soon in Serah's eyes, her lips still tingled with a rush of joy and longing for their mated pair. Lightning opened her eyes slowly, as if coming out of a daze and Serah was surprised to see them trembling and filled with unshed tears. Her voice barely registered above a whisper.

"Always…waiting... Serah. Why am I always _waiting _for you?"

Lightning's words stung deep to Serah's heart. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She hadn't decided to jump into someone else's arms. Lightning was rarely ever home anymore, with her new promotion and all, and Snow…well, he was just…_there_. They were just friends really. Until the "dates", if they could really be called that, started becoming more frequent. Until Snow started going around telling people that they were more than just friends. It was something that had all spiraled out of Serah's control. It just, sort of…_happened_.

The younger Farron could definitely see the toll the situation was taking on her sister. She recalled the first time Snow had called Serah his "girlfriend" in front of Lightning. How the soldier had stiffened with shock at his words. Serah would never forget the hurt in Lightning's eyes at that moment as they flicked over to her for confirmation and she could only give an apologetic shrug as an answer.

"Light…I-"

Lightning hushed her sister with a finger to her lips. She held it there a moment, then she let her hand fall back to her side and stepped back, finally allowing Serah some space. Lightning said nothing more. Her hand slid firmly into Serah's and she pulled her towards her bedroom. Serah's heart began to pound rapidly again with anticipation. Lightning sat down on her bed and patted the empty mattress next to her. Serah climbed onto it with no hesitation and Lightning gently positioned the younger Farron onto her side. She said nothing to her as she slid under the covers and curled up behind her. She slid a possessive arm around Serah's tiny waist. Moments later, her breaths evened out, steady and deep.

Serah turned over to face her sister. "Light, no. _Please_," she begged as she gently shook her older sister by the shoulder and tried to kiss her lips. Lightning roused from her near-dozing and pulled away from the younger Farron. She turned Serah over again and snuggled in close, spooning her.

"Shh," she whispered soothingly, "It's a school night, Serah. Go to sleep,"

"But Light…" Serah pleaded, gripping Lightning's hand tightly where it intertwined with her own.

"Shh…" Lightning mumbled sleepily and nuzzled Serah's neck. The younger Farron shivered again, her body responding instantly to Lightning's hot breath against her skin. Serah pouted silently and considered touching herself to relieve some of the tension her sister's innocent embrace was creating, but decided against it. No, not tonight. It would be much better to let Lightning have her way with her tomorrow. She pulled Lightning's hand up to her mouth and turned it over. Her lips lightly touched against the soldier's calloused palm. Lightning grinned in the darkened bedroom and pulled Serah closer to her.

OOOOOOO

Serah fidgeted restlessly in her seat. Her knee bounced impatiently, as if it had been cursed with a "haste" spell. Her book lay open in front of her, but she didn't see the words on the page, didn't hear the professor's droning voice lecturing on about something she could give a shit less about right this minute. She chewed nervously on the end of her pencil, driving deep, teeth-shaped gouges into the defenseless writing tool. Her eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall again. She grunted a frustrated sound of complaint. Only two minutes had passed since the last time she had looked at the clock. She sighed, but it sounded more like a desperate moan, if any of her classmates had happened to be paying attention to her. Which, luckily for the sake of the young Farron, no one had. She crossed her legs together impatiently and bit her lip against the warmth aching for release between her thighs.

Serah had a restless sleep the night before. She woke several times during the night with Lightning pressed so temptingly close to her, one long leg thrown over both of hers, almost possessively, even in unconsciousness. The second time she'd woken last night, Lightning was laying nearly on top of her. Serah swooned at the remembrance of her sister's proximity, the heat emanating from her skin, the pleasant scent of her hair as it tickled Serah's nose.

The young Farron took a deep breath to relax herself. She knew it was considered "wrong" to have these sort of feelings for Lightning, but Serah couldn't help it. She loved her big sister with all her heart and she knew Lightning loved her in return. Serah realized that she was gay very early on in her life, and it was in fact difficult for her, growing up with _Lightning_ as her dear and close family. To say Lightning, "Claire" Farron, was beautiful, clearly understated the fact. To Serah, she was like a strawberry flavored goddess, cast of purest porcelain skin and hard as marble to the touch, yet smooth and flawless in her perfection. And it wasn't entirely Lightning's fault, the way that things had turned out between them. Serah easily recalled that day, so long ago, when she was just a young, curious teen, and Lightning had only months before given up finishing high school so she could join the Guarding Corps full time.

OOOOOOO

_Serah tapped gently on Lightning's bedroom door which happened to sit just slightly ajar. She waited timidly on the other side. A moment passed by that seemed to stretch into eternity before her sister said, "Come in, Serah,"_

_The young strawberry blonde pushed the door open and stepped into her sister's room. Lightning was sitting at her desk, concentrating hard on a stack of papers. Serah knew she must be working hard, because Lightning never wore her reading glasses, unless she needed to really concentrate on something. And she was wearing them now. Serah gulped, hoping she hadn't interrupted something exceedingly important._

_When Lightning finally realized that Serah wasn't going to say anything, she glanced up from her task and removed her glasses. She studied her little sister for a long moment. Serah stood a few steps from the door, hands clasped tightly in front of her, nervously chewing her bottom lip. She shuffled from foot to foot every now and then and wouldn't meet Lightning's gaze._

_The older Farron realized immediately that something important must be up. Usually when Serah got home from school, she would just barge right in, plop down on Claire's bed, throw her backpack on the floor, and proceed to tell Claire all about what ninth-grade life was like that day at Bodhum High. This was not like Serah's usual behavior at all. No. Something was definitely up._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I-I…erm…I'm not interrupting anything…am I?" Serah asked timidly, a slight flush climbing into her cheeks._

_Lightning shook her head. "Just paying bills. Like always," she replied, "Did you need something?" her face took on a worried countenance that made the young Farron feel guilty about what she was about to ask her older sister._

"_Well…its just…" Serah's blush deepened. Lighting got up and went to her side. She placed a hand on Serah's shoulder and squeezed it lightly._

"_I'm here for you," Lightning reassured her gently. _

_Serah colored even further at this and reluctantly met her sister's eyes. "I-I…just wanted to know…"_

"_Is this about sex?" Lightning blurted out, interrupting her, "Don't they teach you about that in Health class?"_

"_Wh-what? No!" Serah flamed crimson at the suggestion, "It's not that…" her voice trailed off, as she cast her gaze down to the cream colored carpet at her feet._

"_Oh," Lightning said. __**Dodged that bullet**__… she thought with a sigh of relief. "Well, then, what did you need? Is it…boy troubles?"_

"_N-no…" Serah turned away from Lightning and went to sit at the edge of her bed, "not __**exactly**__," she murmured, as she chewed on her thumbnail distractedly. She felt the mattress sink down as Claire took a seat next to her. Claire's warm hand touched her shoulder again, reassuringly._

"_I'm your sister, Serah. You can tell me anything, okay. Don't be afraid," Claire's words were soothing to Serah's racing heart. __**I love you Claire, and I think I'm gay, and I think I'm gay for you**__, was what she wanted to say. What she said instead was…_

"_I-I don't know how…to kiss…"_

_She chanced a look over at her sister. Claire's arms were folded over her chest. She was frowning slightly. The look she gave Serah was one of slight disapproval. "So…there's a guy that you __**want**__ to kiss, then? Why haven't I heard about him? And who exactly is he? What grade is he in? Do I know him?"_

_Serah shook her head. "No, th-there isn't. It's just…all my friends. They all have boyfriends. And they're always talking about it. You know, kissing their boyfriends and everything. And, and, I've never even…you know…"_

_Claire's features softened at Serah's timid confession. "Oh. Well…Serah…these sort of things…they take care of themselves, you know. You'll get a boyfriend, eventually. And that- it'll take care of itself, in it's own time," Claire hugged Serah and moved to stand up, but Serah's little hand clamped down on her wrist._

_Lighting glanced curiously at her little sister. Serah pulled her back down to the bed. She looked at Claire with pleading eyes, the puppy dog look that she knew Claire wouldn't be able to resist. "I-well, I was hoping…you could show me?" she made it sound like a question, a request._

_Lightning looked hard at her little sister. This was incredibly awkward for her. She loved Serah, in all the wrong ways. She just knew this would only lead to bad things. Serah sat on the bed, expectantly waiting for an answer._

"_Close your eyes," Lightning whispered._

OOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. sometimes the muse is fleeting. What do you think? I think I just barely managed to keep a "T" rating on this chapter, but the next one might not be so lucky... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Serah's eyelids fluttered closed. Nothing happened right away, though. She just sat on Claire's bed and waited patiently for what seemed like an unusually long time. Or maybe it was just her own nerves. She felt Lightning place a hand on each of her shoulders. She carefully peeked one eye open just a crack. Lightning's face was so very near, that Serah's little heart began to pound. She was moving towards Serah, so the younger closed her eyes again, since Lightning already had her eyes closed too. _

_A gentle pressure brought a slight, moist warmth to her lips. Serah's blood pumped ferociously and swept away her ability to think clearly. Lightning's lips lingered hesitantly on her own. Serah had a moment to wonder if that was all the indulgence Lightning would allow her. Then she felt something hot and wet flick across her lips and push past them. The younger's eyes flew open as she realized that warm, wet, tickly thing was Lightning's tongue. Her heart beat faster while she suppressed a gasp of surprise._

_**Come on, Serah! Get a grip! You asked her for this! What did you think was gonna happen? **__She mentally scolded herself for her naivety. With the initial moment of surprise out of the way, Serah was able to experience the kiss, rather than just be subjected to it. Lightning's lips slid effortlessly over and across her own. It was a delicious sensation alone, that caused the younger Farron's skin to break out into goosebumps and gave her stomach a swarm of butterflies._

_Serah let her older sister command the kiss; she submitted wholly unto Lightning's experience, allowing the elder Farron to guide her, to show her, to teach her. She soon found herself eagerly matching Lightning's pace and rhythm, to which her sister only deepened the kiss. And Serah Farron got a crash course in tongue-dueling. Her hands had found their way to Lightning's face. Her small hands trembled as she held Claire's exquisitely soft skin in her palms. She could feel the muscles of Lightning's jaw work as her big sister gently probed the depths of her mouth. Serah shuddered in response to Lightning's grip tightening on her hair. A small moan of pleasure escaped her, and before she could stop it, her instantaneous reaction was to bite down. On Lightning's lower lip. Serah felt a shudder run through the older girl. Lightning stopped abruptly, breaking the kiss as she pulled away, a horrified look in her eyes._

_She stared wide-eyed at her baby sister for a moment. Serah colored slightly and glanced away. She stared at the carpet for a while. The silence on the air was deafening. When she glanced back to her sister, it was Lightning's cue to look away, her cheeks stained an adorable shade of cotton-candy-pink. Serah reached out for her, to thank her, she supposed that she should anyway. She was so happy that Light was willing to teach her what she wanted to know, even as embarrassing as the subject was. Lightning flinched and jumped back. She was standing now, looking at Serah as if she was afraid of her. Serah opened her mouth to question her sister's odd behavior, but Lightning spoke first. _

"_I'm sorry," Lightning's voice cracked as she uttered the barely audible words. Serah glanced up in time to see her sister's eyes trembling and shiny. Then Lightning burst out of the room and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. There was a loud slam as the door shut behind her. Serah carefully followed after her, silently creeping down the hall. She could see because of the reflection of a sliver of light and shadow underneath the crack at the bottom of the door, that Lightning was standing with her back against the door. The door vibrated with a violent shudder. Then two more. Three. Four, Five. Lightning slid down to the floor. Serah could hear the soft muffled sounds of her choked sobs, though she was obviously trying to hold them in. She placed a hand against the door and rested her forehead on the door as well._

_**Light…**_

OOOOOOO

A/N: I apologize for the wait, and the cliffy. I had this written up not long after posting the previous bit, but with the holiday and everything I hadn't got around to posting it. I think I'm gonna try to keep this thing T-rated...IF I can, and that's prolly a big "if", lol. ;). I'll update when I can, but no promises, I REEALLY should get back to the DA-verse *blushes ashamedly* it's not nice to keep folks waiting, expecially the way I did, too. :/ (sweatdrop!) so...no hard feelings, guys? :D thanks for reading and take care till next time!


End file.
